harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:North Tower
Merge with Training Grounds Tower I think these articles (Training Grounds Tower and North Tower) should be merged as they are the same tower. The North Tower appears in the books and the tower in the North of the castle is the Training Grounds Tower. What do you think? Is necessary a vote? Please leave your comments here, so that they are all in the same page. Thanks, El Profeta Vespertino 19:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, I can't recall how and when they are each referenced in the books. I think that it would really all depend on how they are referenced. The only reference I can find on wiki about the Training Grounds Tower is that, as you said, is at the north of the castle, and that it overlooks part of the training grounds. As far as the North Tower goes, all I can find on wiki is that the Diviniation classroom and office is located here. Being that the classroom is located through a trap door, I'm assuming that it's probably at the very top of the tower. --BachLynn23 22:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) It's possible that the North Tower in the books is actually Training Ground Tower, but it seems that these two pages are refering to different towers now. The tower shown in this page is a completely different one from Training Ground Tower. So I don't think they should be merged together and I suggest that we could change the name of this page into "Divination Tower" to avoid confusion. LeeThree '' 07:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Staircase Under behind the scenes, the one that points out that in the films the staircases for the north tower and for the DADA tower look similar, is because they did actually use the same staircase. I read it somewhere on one of the other HP wiki pages, but now I can't remember which one. Does anyone remember? I don't want to edit the page until I know for sure where it came from. --BachLynn23 22:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Spanish? Um, is there a reason this article is in another language? --BachLynn23 20:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Picture How do we know, exactly, that the pictured tower is the North Tower? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) This isn't the North Tower. My theory is as Hogwarts has a Quadrangle, this part of the castle is primarily accommodation - guest rooms, dormitories and offices. As such, the North tower must be the Northernmost Tower (which is either one of the two bell towers, or the Training Grounds Tower) As the Bell Towers have Bells inside, we can only assume that the TRAINING GROUNDS TOWER is in fact the North Tower (which is where Professor Trelawney lives and has her attic classroom, as it says in HPPoA) (e.g. Hermione says something like "this can't be right, that's south, you can see the Lake out of the window") What dyou guys think? It's been annoying me for ages. The tower pictured I am guessing is part of a common room or dormitory, as is Gryffindor tower. Considering there are four towers around the quad, I'm guessing there's one for each house... :Again, we have no evidence to claim that the tower that is pictured in the article is, in fact, the North Tower. Should all images depicting this Tower be removed from the article? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::If we don't know it's the North Tower, then let's just remove those images. No point in having images on there of some random tower that may or may not be the North Tower. ProfessorTofty 22:28, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::For many years before I came to this Wiki, I though that the Trainings Grounds Tower was the North Tower, but now I'm sure. Also, the Trainings Ground Tower can be the Horace Slughorn's Second Office, by the fact that there is a wide balcony, just like in the films and video games. Lestrange97 22:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think that tower is considered the North Tower based on the OotP video game. In the video game, the North Tower is surrounding the Quad, in the Seventh Floor (but it isn't the Gryffindor Tower), so it must be that one. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 00:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :How can we tell that the North Tower in the game is around the Quad, anyway? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :It wasn't me who wrote that, but in OotP video game, the Seventh Floor Corridor goes around the Quad, and the Divination Staircase is located there. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 13:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I personally think that the North Tower looks like this... Many other people decipitate it looking like that too, such as Minecraft Hogwarts games. Do you think that picture should be the North Tower? "If you ever suffer something you cannot do, you know you can do it in the end"(MINECRAFT!!!!) 21:41, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have much of an argument, there. Minecraft is not a valid canon source, nor is any fan creation. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Argue? Why are you saying I'm going to argue? :"If you ever suffer something you cannot do, you know you can do it in the end"(MINECRAFT!!!!) 21:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) The tower in the picture cannot be the North Tower, because all 4 towers around the Paved Courtyard are the Grand Staircase Tower, Gryffindor Tower, Hospital Wing Tower, and the Stone Bridge Tower. "If you ever suffer something you cannot do, you know you can do it in the end"(MINECRAFT!!!!) 18:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I believe that the picture is the North tower. In the HPootp game, it is stated that the tower we have as the current picture is the North(Divination) tower. The four towers are The North Tower, Grand Staircase Tower, Gryffindor Tower, and Stone Bridge Tower. The Hospital wing tower is on the front side of the quad. I do recall in the POA book, hermione comments on how she thought they were in the wrong tower because they could see the lake out the window, but it was the north tower. So I do believe that the picture we have now is the north tower. The Divination classroom is circular and so is the top of the picture that is on North Tower's page. The Training grounds tower is not circular it is squared that is what i think anyway. 01:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I found this This might be all the prove that the Training grounds tower is in fact the same tower has the Divination Tower 13:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Seer 19:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Seer Same as Defence Against the Dark Arts tower? Just wondering, Should we merge the North Tower and the Defence Against The Dark Arts Tower Articles as they could be the same tower. They used the same staircase for both classrooms. What do you guys think?Jay Sullivan (talk) 20:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :But they aren't the same staircase. Both the Divination Stairwell and the Defence Against the Dark Arts staircase appear in the Order of the Phoenix video game. They merely use the same set, as do many locations in the films. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 03:54, January 29, 2014 (UTC)